Meanings Behind Words, Actions Behind Thoughts
by Freedom-fighter-rin
Summary: Roxas is trying to get by in life. Getting top grades, makeing this parents proud. But everything isn't always what it seems. He's a slave to his parents, and he feel emotions anymore. But maybe, the new transfer student can change things. -Akuroku, zemyx


This is my first fanfic ever, and it's Akuroku. Constructive Critisism is encouraged and so are any other review. Flames are welcome.

Warning: Yaoi fanfic

Disclamer: I do not own the characters, they belong to square enix and kingdom hearts.

* * *

Love. Love is just another form of pain, for that's all it ever brings... well, I had truly thought so, at first, until I met him. He stood out from everyone else. His flaming red hair, his piercing green eyes, the small tattoos under his eyes in the form of two single tear drops. His outlandishly punk wardrobe, which always consisted of some trip pants, black band tee, a couple of arm bands, a black hoodie, some spikes, a studded belt, and a pair of converse was something he always had. But it wasn't just his appearance that made him stand out, it was his way of doing things; the way he thought, the way he acted, the way he spoke, all of which we're so different from this prepped up school I came to call hell.

He was a junior, a year ahead of me. Everyone seemed to hate his way of acting. He didn't really have favor with anyone, except perhaps his small group of two friends, but especially not the teachers. He almost always skipped class for some unknown reason. I often watched him do it from the second story window in my third period Chemistry class. I wished I could just get away like he always managed too. It looked better than sitting here and learning about something I would never use in the "real world." I've watched him since the first day I ever saw him, when had transferred here from some town called Hollow Bastian.

We didn't truly know each other though. We never actually talked. The only reason I knew so much about him was because I was always watching. Ya, it sounds kind of stalkerish, if that can be called a word, but I couldn't help but be intrigued. We always walked by each other in the hallways. A glance here or there, but that was still rare, few, and very far in between. I would always see him sitting by the two same people everyday at lunch. Always, he sat with Demyx, a junior who was in the same band class as me, and Zexion, a senior. he didn't really talk much. As far as anyone knew, those two were just friends, but I observed more, and found out they've been going out since sophomore year. Everyone usually frowned and looked down upon their existence, and thinking that it would only add to their hatred, I decided to keep quiet. Besides, why would I want to make anyone else miserable? Things for me are already miserable enough. But enough of that, for it can be told some other time in another boring class.

But back on the subject of him... Axel, the one who I've wanted to talk to since his transfer, the one who I watch constantly, the one who I wanted to know everything about. His very being sparked defiance, lest to say it didn't go over well with the staff of this high classed, highly prepped up school, where if you didn't have the right clothes the students in it would eat you alive and cut your throat out. It was a school where everyone had the latest stuff the moment it came out and if you tried to socialize with someone out of your clique, everyone would stare. It was a tough environment, but somehow Axel's been going strong. Because of Axel's defiance, he he's often sent to detentions days at a time and for not doing homework. Don't get me wrong, Axel is extremely smart. He can ace any of the tests given, and he actually had top marks on the midterm test for his year. Lets just say he was called in for suspicion of cheating. Of course, they couldn't prove anything so he got off, but it still didn't go over very well will principle Xemnas. You know, sometimes I think he seriously has a giant stick up his--

"ROXAS! Since you deem yourself worthy enough to daydream in my class, how about you solve this next problem on the board?"

Roxas looked at the board with confusion. He didn't understand these problems anymore than everyone else in the class. Still with as much dignity as he could muster, he went up to the board and looked at the problem. People we're snickering behind him and his teacher looked at him with contempt and annoyance. Oh how he hated this class. He tried the equation on the board, much to his frustration. Before he was halfway through, the bell rang and he was suddenly free. Finally! Now he could go home. As he started to get his bags and make his way to the door, his teacher stopped him.

"Roxas, you have detention today, room D12. Maybe that will teach you to goof off in my class!"

and with that, Roxas's whole entire afternoon was ruined. He couldn't afford to waste time at school. He started to sweat at the thought of being late getting home. Him being late is a very bad thing. He had chores to do and dinner to start before his parents got home. If he didn't get everything done, lets just say he was in for one hell of a nightmare. Dread started to leak into his thoughts as he slowly made his way to the detention room.

One floor and two sets of stairs later, he made his was going into the detention room. It was cold, seeing as how it was still winter. He could practically see his breath inside the room. They never kept this part of the school well heated, and sadly, the students suffered for it. As he made his way into the freezing room, another teacher sat at the desk reading a sports magazine. There we're a total of four people in the room, himself included. One of the students was a tall girl with blond hair with two cowlicks on the top. Another was one of Seifer's notorious gang, Rai. The last remaining person just so happened to be him... Axel. I slowly made my way across the rows in desks in the front, distancing myself from everyone, and took a seat a couple chairs and rows behind Axel. I was extremely nervous for some reason... probably because it was the first time I had ever gotten detention.

Hey, I'm not a goody-two-shoes; I just like avoiding trouble if i can help it. It's not my fault Axel keeps invading my mind during class. But that doesn't matter now. I wouldn't be surprised if I don't make it past tonight to see the tomorrow morning... Now I'm really dreading this... You see, the problem is, my parents are.. Well... They're not the best in town. Ya, sure, my dad is a lawyer and my mom is doing well as a nurse, but I'm not talking position-wise here. No, I'm talking about their personality. They're super strict and if you don't do things right, you get punished, and badly at that. There's a reason why I wear long sleeves all the time, even in summer when the heat is absolutely unbearable. Well, that's not the only reason, but that's for another time. I can't help but wonder what would happen if--

"hey, anybody in there?"

I lifted my head off my arms and suddenly came face to face with emerald eyes and two tattooed tear drops underneath them. I was in shock. Axel, was in my face, trying to talk to me. Shock was written all over my face. Suddenly I realized how close we we're and backed up quickly. I could feel my face heating up by him just looking at me. I suddenly wanted nothing more than to run away and hide but I still had to respond.

"What do you want?" I growled unintentionally...

'Ya Roxas, go ahead and ruin your first chance ever to talk to him'

"Whoa, no need to bite. The name's Axel, A - x - e - l. Got it memorized?" He stated plainly, "So what's you name and how did you wind up here? I haven't seen you in here before..."

"My name's Roxas... I was day-dreaming Mr. Saix's class... Biggest mistake of my life..." I replied

"Whoa. Who knew he could be that harsh... Hey, ever heard of the Saix/ Xemnas theory?"

"The what?!" I stammered... Was he seriously talking about our teachers?

"Well apparently those two have been going out. Of course they denied it, but considering Xemnas is our principle, he can get away with anything around here..."

"And you're telling me this why? Why would I want to know about our teachers' love life?" I Revolted. The thought of Saix and Xemnas together scared me senseless... Well that, and it creeped me out. Why was he telling me this?

"Just useless info you get when you wander the school like I do. It's no fun to keep everything to yourself..." He said, with an odd look in his eyes. It was as if he meant something more by it.

And with that, he got up and started towards the door. The hour wasn't even up yet!

"And where do you think you're going? Sit back down!" the teacher yelled at him.

"sorry teach, but I have things to do. See you tomorrow. You too Roxas." And so he continued to walk out the door, away from the school and away from all existence. The teacher stood by the door with his mouth wide open and I just stared in awe. I had finally gotten to talk to Axel, the person I've been watching for what seemed to be forever.

After axel left, the minutes seemed to drag on and on. Eventually, the hour was over. The teacher let us out, still fuming about Axel's early departure, and I rushed down the halls, hoping I would still be able to make it home in time. If I didn't... Well... It wasn't going to be pretty...

* * *

Ok. So sort of a cliff hanger... Or well, an attempted one. Still I tried. The next chapter will probably be up within the next week or so. So until then...


End file.
